


Come on so Heavy, When you Take me

by jostardust



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, Early 70s, Jealous Brian, M/M, PWP, Pining, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Topping from the Bottom, disco deaky, dom!deaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jostardust/pseuds/jostardust
Summary: Brian just couldn’t look away, from the way the young man’s hips were moving, from his half-open shirt that revealed his chest which was shining with sweat, to his long hair that fell oh so beautifully onto his shoulders. Brian mentally scolded himself for staring so much, but he had had a bit too much to drink to actually care.orBrian's crushing on John, they do some dancing, and then some other things.





	Come on so Heavy, When you Take me

**Author's Note:**

> Title stolen from "Get down, make love"
> 
> Disclaimer: all of this is fiction, if you know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to click away now.

Brian desperately wanted to leave. He was leaning against the dirty wall of an overly crowded club, which Freddie had insisted on going to after their show in a pub just around the corner. Brian would have much preferred staying there, as he wasn’t a fan of the booming loud music, and the mass of sweaty bodies swaying against each other. He took a sip from his beer, and momentarily wished he were a smoker, just so he had something to do for a minute. He would have left an hour ago, if it wasn’t for one particular bandmate keeping him there. Their newest member, John Deacon, was in the middle of the crowd, not dancing with anyone in particular, but fully leaning into the music and dancing like there was no tomorrow. Brian just couldn’t look away, from the way the young man’s hips were moving, from his half-open shirt that revealed his chest which was shining with sweat, to his long hair that fell oh so beautifully onto his shoulders. Brian mentally scolded himself for staring so much, but he had had a bit too much to drink to actually care. He had been watching their bassist ever since he joined, but had never acted upon anything, mainly because John fit into their band so incredibly well and he didn’t want to destroy any of that, now that they had actually found someone so perfect. The guitarist ripped his eyes away from the young man dancing to scan the crowd for his friends.  
He found Freddie a very back corner, pressed close to a buff looking young man, but no sign of Roger anywhere. He had probably left with some girl, as usual. Brian watched Freddie pull the man he had been dancing with towards the restrooms, and smiled to himself. At least his friend was getting lucky tonight. He glanced over to Deaky again, only to see that he was no longer dancing alone, but had been joined by a dark haired girl with a top so small it could have just been a bra. She had her arms crossed behind John’s neck, and was very close to straight up pressing herself against the young man. Brian felt a wave of jealousy flare up inside him, but who was he to deny his friend some fun? He blinked a few times, and took another gulp of his beer.  
He was contemplating going home, when suddenly someone next to him addressed him. “What, not having fun?” Roger had returned from wherever he had been, his dishevelled hair and lipstick stains around his mouth telling more than enough about what he had been doing. Brian shrugged, and watched the blond light a cigarette, before motioning at his mouth. “You got a bit of lipstick just around….there.” He waved at the lower half of Roger’s face, who started rubbing at it immediately. “Should’ve known that bird was gonna leave lipstick all over me…”  
Brian smiled distantly, and glanced back over at John, who was now being grinded against by that girl. He felt as if he’d been punched in the gut, and apparently it had shown on his face, because Roger next to him spoke up. “You alright mate?” Brian shook himself quickly, and turned to his friend. “Yeah, yeah perfectly fine.” “You look a bit pasty, you sure?” Brian just nodded, and plucked Roger’s cigarette from between his fingers. He took a drag, cringed at the taste and handed it back. “Now you’ve got me real worried Bri.” “It’s nothing, I’m fine!” “It’s because of Deaky isn’t it?” Brian turned even paler, and looked at his friend with big eyes. “What? How…” “I’m not blind Bri! I know you’ve had an eye on him ever since he joined the band, and right now, you do look like a jealous man.” “I…” Brian now blushed, stammering away. “No need to justify yourself, I fully understand, I mean just look at him!” They both looked over at John, who noticed them after a while and shot them a small smile and a wave. Brian smiled back fondly, trying not to let the jealousy burning in his gut show on his face. “If you, uh, couldn’t tell him, that’d be great…” Brian muttered, looking a bit embarrassed. “Of course not! But to be honest, he probably has noticed. Not like you’re being very inconspicuous, y’know.” Brian finished his beer, face burning, and put it down on one of the small tables by the wall.  
“I think I ought to go home now, I don’t think I can watch any longer.” “No need to, I think.” Brian looked over to where Roger was looking, and saw that their bassist had detached himself from that girl and was walking over to them. John came to a stop in front of them and smiled, face a bit red. “You all having fun?” “Of course! Brian was about to leave though…” Brian smiled awkwardly, and blushed when John grabbed his wrist. “No way! You’re coming dancing with me.” He said, in a no-bullshit way that made Brian’s legs tremble ever so slightly, so he let himself be pulled along onto the dancefloor, shooting a “Please save me” glance at Roger, who just winked at him and made his way towards the bar. John was pulling him towards a little free spot in the crowd and started swaying to the music.  
Brian moved, quite awkwardly, in an attempt to dance without making a complete fool of himself. He was feeling some kind of tension between them, almost touching each other constantly, yet no one quite daring to actually do so. They were dancing around each other like it was some kind of game of who would make the first step. Suddenly, someone behind them crashed against Brian, making him stumble against John. They were touching, bodies brought together, and Brian’s face was burning. He attempted to step back again, but John’s hand on his waist stopped him. He felt his fingertips burning through the thin fabric of his shirt, and shuddered ever so slightly.  
Brian looked down at his friend, who was smiling up at him with a knowing look. His other hand suddenly laid itself at the back of Brian’s neck, and all of a sudden he was on his tiptoes kissing Brian. The curly haired man felt as if an electric shock was running through him, and barely managed to kiss back. John pulled back, looking up at the taller man questioningly, as if he was unsure if he had done the right thing. Brian however caught himself, and immediately bent down to crash their lips together again, pulling the younger man as close as possible. John tasted of sharp alcohol and cigarettes, but he couldn’t get enough of him.  
One of John’s hands found its way into Brian’s curls, tugging ever so slightly, and shooting sparks of arousal through the older man. “John…” Brian breathed against the other man’s lips, feeling dizzy. “Please, John…” He didn’t know what to say, what he was asking for, but John seemingly understood. He grabbed Brian by the wrist once again, and pulled him with him through the crowd. But instead of heading towards the bathrooms, or the exit, he headed towards where Roger was standing, talking to some blonde girl. Brian smiled at him, awkwardly yet looking quite proud of himself, while John bent over to whisper something into Roger’s ear. Roger nodded, rummaged around in the pocket of his trousers, and handed over something that Brian couldn’t see. Then he was being pulled toward the exit, stumbling into the cool air after his bandmate.  
“John? Where are we going?” “You’ll see.” They walked for a bit, hands still linked, into the direction of the pub they had played at earlier. As soon as Brian saw their band van, it clicked. John unlocked the van, but before Brian could even open one of the doors, he found himself crowded against the car by his bandmate. John crashed their lips together furiously, pulling a breathy moan from Brian as he bit at his lower lip. Brian had never been pinned against something this forcefully, usually it was him being the dominant one, not that he had been with many men anyways. But he found himself quite enjoying this, being pushed around by his young bandmate. Brian let his hands wander towards John’s ass, which looked so perfect in his tight flares, and squeezed. John let out a deep moan, and started biting and licking at Brian’s neck. He squeezed again, and John growled. “Get in the car.” Brian didn’t need to be told twice, he opened the door and flung himself onto the back seat, immediately finding himself with a lapful of John Deacon.  
They kissed, John dominating the kiss, Brian being completely overwhelmed with the situation. John’s skilled hands started unbuttoning the few buttons that were actually done up on Brian’s shirt, pushing it from his shoulders as soon as he was done. He ran his hands over Brian’s chest, as if to memorize all of it. His mouth ended up just above his collarbone, sucking a big bruise into Brian’s skin. “Want them to know that I’ve finally gotten to do this.” John murmured against his skin, as he bit up Brian’s neck, sucking another lovebite right at the spot where the older man’s breath had hitched. Brian let out a soft moan, not being used to being fully ravished like this, and let his head loll back. John’s fingers suddenly pinched his right nipple, hard, and Brian gasped out a loud moan. He pulled himself together, and started working on getting John out of his shirt, attacking his neck immediately as well. He wanted everyone to see that they’d finally been together. John looked so beautiful in his lap, eyes closed, head thrown back and hips moving ever so slightly.  
Their lips met for another kiss, and when they pulled apart, they halted for a moment. Brian let his hand rest on John’s cheek, and they just looked into each other’s eyes. “Bri…” “John?” “I’ve wanted this for so long Bri. Wanted you to fuck me ever since we met.” Brian smiled widely, and kissed him tenderly. “Me too, Deaky, me too.”  
John smiled, then leaned over to pin him against the seat, grinding down against the older man. Brian moaned loudly, his dick straining against the zipper of the very tight trousers he was wearing, almost painfully so. The young man on top of him let his hands wander down to his waistband, looking up at Bri, who gave him a quick nod. John pushed down Brian’s trousers and pants. The guitarist hissed at the cool air hitting his almost painfully hard dick, and moaned loudly as John wrapped a hand around it. Suddenly, John dropped to his knees on the car floor, and had his lips on Brian’s dick. The older man let his head fall back as John took him into his mouth and sucked, swirling his tongue around the sensitive tip. Brian threaded one hand into John’s long hair, not daring to pull, but just to hold him there.  
“Fuck, John, when the fuck did you learn to do that?” Brian choked out, as John took almost all of his dick into his mouth, which was quite the achievement in itself, and swallowed multiple times around him. Instead of an answer, the young man hummed, making Brian buck up into his mouth and moan loudly. John choked ever so slightly and had to pull back, now only suckling on the tip, with his hand wrapped around the shaft.  
“Please, John, if you keep going I’m not gonna last…please John let me fuck you…” Brian stuttered, trembling ever so slightly. John seemed satisfied with himself, quickly unbuttoned his trousers, shoving them down. “No underwear?” Brian smiled, getting only a shrug and a small smile as an answer. John climbed back onto his lap, kissing him again. “Wanna ride you Bri.” Brian nodded quickly. “Lube?” He asked, not looking very hopeful. John nodded, and bent over to fish a small sachet of lube and a condom from his discarded trousers. He handed both to Brian, smiling as he saw the older man’s trembling fingers while he ripped the lube pouch open. Brian shot him a small smile as he coated two of his long fingers with lube, and carefully ran the tip of one finger over John’s entrance. The man on his lap shuddered as he slowly pushed a finger in. He gave him a bit to get used to it, moving it in and out until he thought the younger man was relaxed enough. John moaned softly as Brian pushed a second one in. His long fingers scissored him open, and Brian already knew he wanted to take John apart only with his fingers one day, but not this time. Quickly adding a third finger, he stretched the younger man, until he was rocking back onto his fingers, moaning loudly.  
“I’m ready Bri.” He gasped between moans, prompting Brian to pull his fingers out. He watched Brian rip the condom packet open with his teeth, and roll it onto himself. The older man squeezed the remaining lube onto himself, stroking himself several times to spread it around, but getting a bit carried away. “Don’t you dare.” John hissed at him. “Don’t forget who’s in charge here…” He almost growled, snatching Brian’s hand away from him. Brian looked at him, swallowed hard and nodded. “Good…” John positioned himself, and slowly sank down on Brian’s cock. He didn’t stop until he was fully seated, and stopped for a second, kissing Brian almost brutally. Then he started moving, and Brian couldn’t think straight anymore. His beautiful friend, who he’d been longing after for so long, was now fucking himself on his cock, looking like absolute sin. He almost thought he was dreaming all of it, it seemed so surreal to him, but the sharp bite of John’s short nails against his shoulders, which he was grasping to stabilize himself, and the immense pleasure he was experiencing let him know it was indeed very real.  
John had his head thrown back, riding Brian forcefully, with loud moans spilling from his lips. Brian dared to lean forward and take one of John’s nipples in his mouth, sucking ever so slightly. He earned a deep moan for that, and the grip on his shoulders tightened. He could feel himself getting close, the painful grip on his shoulders only adding to it. “John…John I’m not going to last much longer…” He barely got the sentence out, moaning loudly as John leaned forward and crashed their mouths together. It was messy, and John bit down onto his lip just a bit too hard, but Brian had never enjoyed a kiss more in his life.  
“Touch me.” John breathed against his lips, and the older man obeyed immediately, wrapping his hand around the other man’s erection. Only a few pulls later and John threw his head back, moaning loudly and tightening around Brian’s dick. He whimpered as he spilled all over Brian’s hand, some landing on their stomachs, breathily moaning Brian’s name. Brian’s hips stuttered, thrusting up into the man clumsily, and came with a shout and a long moan that could have been John’s name. He leaned back into the seat, catching his breath before they kissed again, sweetly this time. Brian motioned to move his cum covered hand, but John caught it just before he wiped it into the car seat. He licked over Brian’s fingers, then took two of them into his mouth and sucked on them, until they were clean. He repeated that until his hand was clean, then smiled at Bri, who was staring at him. John ran his finger through the bit of come on his stomach, then held it up to Brian’s mouth, who raised his eyebrows yet let his tongue dart out and licked the cum off of John’s finger. He moaned at the taste, and groaned.  
John moved, letting Brian slide out of him, and moved onto the bench next to him. Brian slipped the condom off, tied it off and let it drop somewhere onto the car floor. He grimaced at the thought of Roger yelling at him for doing that, but he had given them the keys, so really, what did he expect. They sat like that in the car for quite a while, leaning against each other, not bothering to put their clothes back on quite yet.  
“Did you really want to fuck me since we met?” Brian asked into the silence. John nodded, and smiled at him. “Well, uh…so did I, Deaky. I mean…I would want us to be more than that though…I mean, if you don’t want to it’s fine but uh…” Brian was stumbling over his words, face turning bright red. “Yes. I want that very much.” John replied, and Bri could hear the smile in his voice. He felt as if he was going to cry, and pulled the younger man closer to himself. “Thank you.” He mumbled into his hair, pressing a kiss on top of his head.  
Suddenly, a knock at the car window made them both jump. They scrambled around to cover themselves, accidentally swapping trousers in the process. As soon as they had put trousers on, Brian rolled down the car window, to find Roger grinning at them. “Glad to see you had fun, and finally fucked, was about time…anyways, me n Fred would like to go home now.” Brian blushed hard and nodded, handing Roger the car keys. Roger called Freddie over, who was standing a bit away from him, flirting with some stranger.  
Brian and John stayed pressed together on the back seat on the short drive back to the flat they all shared, Bri blushing fiercely at Roger’s crude comments and Freddie’s intrusive questions. John, however, seemed quite content to answer any too-personal question Freddie was asking.  
As they arrived at their flat, John immediately pulled Bri to his room, waving at the others. “Have fun! And please don’t be too loud darlings, Roger needs his beauty sleep!” Freddie called out to them, as the door slammed shut behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of those "I'm hungover and bored on a sunday afternoon" kinda fics, I hope it turned out alright! Let me know what you thought about it/if there's anything I need to fix/if you have any prompts for more stuff I could write!


End file.
